Listening To The Music
by Rachaboo
Summary: Melody gets thrown into Will's house for the summer and roped into a summer job at the local radio station...
1. Melody Meets Will

"The silence keeps it easy, keeps you safe for the moment…"

"You know Melody you can't just drown the world out with your music twenty-four-seven! You'll have so much fun at Will's house. This I know, because Marissa guaranteed it to me." Mom said with a confident smile.

"You thought we needed time but now time will destroy us…"

She sighed, "Quit with that sad slow crap all the time."

I nodded and pressed the skip button on my iPod classic. From the Roof Top came on singing sadly in my ear. "It's been, six days since you left home, and it'll be twelve more that we'll be on our own and I've watched a couple of my nights go up in smoke. Because, you're gone and I'm still here and every second I wish that you were near because my seconds bleed and my hours creep and it's all that I can do…"

My mother sighed and looked at me. "You know, you could be extremely pretty."

"Gee, thanks mom." I glared at her.

"I'm just saying! If you straightened your hair a little–"

"It's naturally straight."

"I said a little! And you didn't wear all that gunk on your pretty green eyes. Blonde and green is rarer than you know and it's breath-takingly beautiful if you know what to do with it Melody. And I do! I don't understand why you won't let me help you."

"I don't NEED your help mother. I wear my hair straight, and I wear eyeliner on my top lid. Boo-hoo. Also, I will continue to wear skinny jeans and band tees until the day I die. Further more, I do not want to spend time with Will and all his preppy friends. I hate preppy people. Their music is atrocious."

"Your music is atrocious."

"My music is art. Theirs is just poppy beats and random lyrics slammed together to make kids want to drink beer and have sex."

"I like your sister's music. It's cute, isn't it Lyric?"

"Yes mommy, I just love it. And it's not NOISE Melody, it's music all the same."

"You don't know music."

"I beg to differ, my name IS Lyric after all no?"

"Sure it is. But MY name is Melody, and if you could show me one simple melody in your songs that could be played on a grand piano or a guitar without being tweaked by a sound board, I'll applaud you and give you a tiny golden star sticker with "congratulations" on it for gaining some class."

"You're such a downer."

"I'd rather be a downer than a preppy thirteen-year-old who thinks she's got the world figured out. You don't know anything about anything Lyric. Keep dreaming kid. Maybe one day you'll wake up and Mom will drive you out to New York when you're sixteen and we can leave you there with thirty bucks in your pocket. How much you wanna bet you'll get a career?"

"Quit that, Melody." Mom snapped as we pulled around a sharp turn. I could already see Will's truck gleaming at me in a taunting, I'm richer and cooler than you are, kind of way. I grinded my teeth.

We pulled up and Will's mother Marissa came running out of the door squealing ready to reconnect with an old college room mate that had no interest in staying for a quick one.

Will looked out the window as I climbed out of the passenger seat and smiled at me. I grimaced unintentionally. He walked out and poked his hand in my direction, "I'm Will."

"I'm Lyric." My little sister said pushing around me and gazing up at Will. He looked down at her and smiled uncomfortably, and then looked back up at me.

"And you?"

"Melody,"

"Pretty name…" he smiled.

"Pretty truck," I said stepping around him, unmoved by his charm.

"Thanks," he said right in step with me, "I worked on it myself."

"I bet you did." I said as I put my headphones back in, I drowned out his low voice bragging about pegs, or kegs, or something of that nature to have to do with his "baby".

Inside the house had a nice open layout that I enjoyed. _I could draw here, _I thought, and then, _maybe I could trick Will into taking me on a drive to see some real scenery in this town._ I smiled, and turned on my heel to see a crumpled Will on the couch looking deflated.

"Hey Will, you wanna go on a drive and, I don't know, show me the town?" I batted my eyelashes like the girls on TV would've done.

"Yeah!" he said jumping off the couch. Then he smoothed out his shirt as if he were kicking himself for acting so overly eager.


	2. The Mall Scene

"So, where are we?" I asked looking around, sketch book in my lap.

"This is the middle of town, you got the movies, the mall there, and up here on your right is the lame radio station." Will said with a nod of his head in the right direction.

I looked at the tiny building with two cars out front. It had an old look to it that I liked a small homey kind of building. An extremely tall person holding a girls hand walked out of the building with a stack of CD's in his hand. He fumbled with the keys to open his car and finally smashed himself inside, the girl laughing all the while.

"Who's that?" I asked Will.

"Hm? Annabel and somebody, I don't know."

He pulled into the mall and unbuckled his seat belt, "C'mon." he got out of the truck and started to walk toward the building.

I slowly undid my belt buckle and jumped down from the stair, I followed him sullenly, leaving my sketchbook behind. I sighed, as I entered the door he was waiting for me. Like Aaron used to.

My boyfriend Aaron of four months dumped me yesterday, via text message. He told me we're "better off" as "best friends"…I reached for my iPod in my pocket, but Will grabbed my hand and dragged me into the open food court.

Boys slapped hands with him, and girls stared at our conjoined hands. I ducked my head down and looked at my "Blood on the Dance Floor" tee shirt. Girls looked at me with envy; boys looked me up and down wondering who I was.

We sat at a table and he dropped my hand and smiled at me, "So why are you here again?" he asked, innocently enough.

"My mom is going on a church mission with these people because the spot they're visiting is dangerous, she's a cop."

"What kinda cop?"

"SWAT."

His eyes bulged, "Oh,"

"Yup," I said unconcerned with his fear. This was normal reaction, once a girl screamed in my face and ran away thinking that I was going to break her door down or something. 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree' obviously weirded her out a bit.

A boy came over to our table and sat down, "Hi I'm Casey, and you are?"

"Annoyed," I said with a smile, looking toward the door dying to escape. Just then Annabel and the big guy walked into together and selected the table next to ours. Annabel's eyes scanned around and landed, fearfully, on Will. Then she looked at me, our eyes locked. Something in her eyes frightened me; it was sympathy.

I smiled tightly at her and she returned it with a warmer one, then smiled at the big guy across the table from her shaking a CD in her face. She laughed infectiously, "Melody…have you been listening to a word I said?"

I shook my head and looked back at Will and Casey, who was smiling at me. "Sure, sure, cars…sports…girls. Something along one of those lines yes?"

Casey laughed, "She's got you down bro."

"Shut up," Will smacked the back of his head.

Will's eyes locked on someone across the room, a small girl entered the mall with another small girl linked on her arm. "Shit man, it's Sophie, we gotta ditch." Casey said anxiously.

"Who's Sophie?" I asked Will curiously.

"Nobody, c'mon." he said grabbing my hand.

I yanked my hand back and sat down again, "I'm fine here, thanks."

Will looked nervously from my eyes to Sophie and her friend, he sat down and hid his face in his folded arms on the table, and I glanced around. Annabel and that person were watching.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "Hi I'm Annabel," she smiled.

"Melody, I just moved here. For the summer…"

She squeezed the person's hand, "Owen," he mumbled.

I poked my thumb in the direction of a hiding Will on the table, and Annabel's eyes grew darker. Owen held her hand tighter, and his lip twitched.

Once Sophie passed by Will looked back up and made a note of my body pointing in the direction of the table next to ours, for the first time he noticed Annabel and stood up. "Melody," his voice cracked.

I looked up, "Yes Will?"

"We need to leave…now." He said nervously.

"You promised to show me around, if you want to leave…I'll just…I'll find another way home. Or I'll walk. It's just straight down that road and then take a right, right?"

"Yeah…but, Melody look I just can't deal with this right now okay? We need to get home because…your stuff! You need to move all your stuff in, right? And your sister is probably looking for you everywhere."

"My stuff isn't going anywhere, nor is Lyric. She's probably more concerned about where YOU are then where I am, so again. I'm staying and you're leaving, but you're welcome to stay with me while I wander around in the mall and shop for lingerie and things of that girlie nature." I smiled at him.

His mouth formed a small thin line and he nodded, stood, and exited the mall. I sighed and finally got to put my left headphone in when I felt a tap on my right shoulder, "These situations, are irrelevant now…" Ronnie sang in my ear.

"You're welcome to walk with us if you'd like…" Annabel said with a smile.

I looked up at her, and nodded. Owen looked at me, "Melody," he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about techno?"

"Depends on the band, I suppose."

He smiled at Annabel, she rolled her eyes.

* * *

I brought them in earlier than I thought, yes I featured Sophie but I don't think she'll be a big part of the story. So don't worry about that. (;


	3. Will Makes His Move

"Hey Natalie,"

"Hey Melody! I miss you so bad already. Wanna hear my party ideas for when you come in a couple weeks?"

"Of course," I said sitting in my room painting my nails a vibrant purple.

"Costume party! Masquerade, Halloween, wear your mother's old clothes, I don't care! But you better have a damn good costume. I have mine made already. I made it myself, duh, and I'm being a female Mad Hatter." I could see her confident smile now.

"Sounds great, what's the loser being?" I asked.

"Oh, don't call Clark that or I'm telling…"

"Tell, I don't care. He gonna bring himself here and do something about it? No," I was cut off my crackling.

"I'm tired of your shit Melody! I don't want to hear it okay? I really don't. I'm tired of you talking about me to my sister."

"Take a pill Clark. I'm not talking shit, it was a joke?"

"Whatever, just know this. Whatever there was between us for those ten months…it's over. Okay? So leave me alone."

My heart broke in two but I stayed strong, "Screw you too, fag."

Will poked his head in as the first tear of the many to come with this fight would follow. "You…okay?"

"Look Clark I need to go…"

"Of course you do! Always running from the problem too. That's why I never talk to you anymore Melody. You're such a drama queen, a waste of energy."

"Clark…"

"No, go on. Leave, and go fit in perfectly with your new perfect little town. With all those rich brats who will believe your every lie because it's what they live for. Go on, pretend you're innocent."

My words caught in my throat, and I burst like a dam. Sobbing into the phone, "Damn you Clark, go to hell!" I said chucking my cell phone at the wall and watching it break into four uneven pieces, the glass shattered all over my wooden floor.

Will stood there watching, I collapsed onto my bed and cried. "Get out!"

"Melody…"

"Just leave okay! I don't want you to be here! I don't WANT to be here! Just go!"

"Hey," Clark said, giving me a warm kiss good morning.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Uh…hi," said Will uncomfortably as I snapped back into reality I realized I was home. My smile fell off my lips and scattered away into the dark holes of my mind.

My brain was like a maze, if you didn't know the tricks it was easy to get lost in the deepest, darkest, corners. Will raised a single eyebrow. I looked at him and sighed, "I'm going to make soup." I said standing at the edge of my bed.

Will stood leaning against my door jam, arms folded over his chest, "Okay," he said watching me carefully step around suitcases. Eventually I got to my doorway, which he was blocking.

"Excuse me,"

"And if I don't?" he smiled. I shrugged.

"No soup?"

He chuckled and stepped back, sweeping his arm out in an old-fashioned bit of kindness. I padded into the kitchen and opened a cupboard.

"No soup," I said sadly. Will came up behind me, unspoken, and opened the cabinet I couldn't reach. Soups: chunky, tomato, creamed corn, chicken broth, beef broth…I turned, he stood inches from me. "No chicken noodle?" I asked.

He looked up at the cabinet and then back down at me, "I guess not."

"You'll have to get some yourself," Marissa said walking in and dropping her keys on the counter.

"I didn't really bring much money to spend on soup." I sputtered.

"Get a summer job," she brightly suggested, "lots of kids have them." It was 5 AM, I wanted soup, not a job. I walked back into my room and turned on the radio softly. Will followed me and sat on the floor, techno filled my ears.

"Good morning folks, and away we go." A poppy beat of beeps and bops fluttered through my room.

"This is a bad station," Will mumbled.

"Why's that?" lying on my stomach and looking at him.

"It's Owen's and Annabel's station, their show." He sighed. Flicking his finger, he turned the dial and bobbed his head to a guitar solo.

"I liked them, think they'll hire me?" I laughed.

"Yeah, but only to spite me," He muttered.

I thought about it, rolled on my back, and heard my stomach growl. Will laughed and picked his keys up out of his pocket, "McDonalds run?" he asked. I nodded, throwing on some flip flops.

* * *

Wow I totally spaced on this! Sorry you guys! Not that I have many readers on this story yet haha. But I actually have chapter four written! I hadn't realized that I hadn't put this on here. Four coming up shortly as well!


	4. Hospital Engagement

Headphones in, world out. Tennies on, hood up, music pumpin, blood pumpin, I turn my head side to side and bounce on the balls of my feet like a boxer. Then I do a mini-skip and begin to run. Not jog, I don't do jogs, sprint down the street as fast as my legs will let me fly. A heavy beat being laid out in my head keeping my feet at a steady pace. Thump, ba thump, thump, ba thump thump, boom. And repeat. Over and over, music. In my system, hits me instantly like a shot of straight vodka.

Makes me shiver, makes me smile. Will's truck is in the distance, stopped at a red light. The street I can cross if I push a little bit harder. So I hit next and listen to Ronnie Radke scream in my ear and push myself forward. My calves ache and it hurts so good.

"Smells like gasoliiiiiine," I sing crossing in front of Will's truck. I pat the hood, and he smiles at me. Rolls down the window as I'm crossing the rest of the street, "Where ya headed Mel?" he calls.

I stop short on the curb, Mel. _Where ya headed Mel? Gotta second? _Clark's voice cooed in my head. Music be damned, blaring right there in my ears couldn't silence that night. That horrible secret. Will pulled his truck around the corner, hopped out, and laced through traffic to stand beside me. "You hear me?"

I couldn't do anything but nod. Remembering Clark's words, his hands, his eyes. Those eyes, burning for something. For me, but I wouldn't let him. I…I…I bolted, "I'm sorry!" I screamed over my shoulder to Will and ran to a park of some sort.

I didn't know where I was. Breathing heavily I heard mine and my best friend's song.

"When I see your smile, tears run down my face…I can't replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know, I'll find. Deep inside me, I can be the one…"

I sighed, let my heart calm down, made my breathing even and looked around.

I felt a tap on the back of my leg. I turned around to see a little boy pulling on my shorts, "Ma'am, could you get my ball from that tree please?" he asked.

I looked up into the tree, there was a red foursquare ball stuck in between branches. "Sure sweetheart, just a second."

I gripped a branch and ran myself up the trunk to hook my legs on a thicker branch, used my momentum from the climb to hoist myself up, grab the ball, and swing down by my knees and hand the little boy the ball upside down. He laughed and thanked me happily, I saw his mother smiling.

I hung there for a moment longer before noticing my iPod was on the ground, still playing Your Guardian Angel. I sighed and unhooked my legs, grabbing the tree branch first to make a clean jump down to the grass next to my iPod.

I slipped my hand into my pocket and slid my phone out, dialed Will's number. "Come get me."

"Where are you? You ditched, I couldn't find you after I got back in the truck."

"At the park down the street take a right, by the big oak tree."

"Okay, be there in five."

"Alright," I flipped my phone shut.

Listened to Ronnie Winter sing my sorrows to me, with a voice smoother than marble. And then it ended, a heavy guitar pounded into my ears. I shut my eyes. Relient K sang to me about running away from your problems, and how that was never the answer. I pressed skip, wasn't having any of that.

A shadow loomed over me, I could tell even with my eyes closed. I looked up at Will, he was soaking wet, "What's wrong with you?"

"…got pushed into the fountain by a little kid with a red ball."

"Pushed?"

"He threw the ball and said 'CATCH MISTER' and I fell."

I stifled a laugh, probably the same little boy from before.

My phone buzzed in my hand, I answered laughing, "Hello?"

"Mel…it-it's Nat. Well, it's CLARK, he…"

"What?"

"H-he," she sputtered between sobs, "drove his car into a tree. He's in the h-hospital, I d-don't know what to d-do!"

I dropped the phone. Clark was hurt…"Which hospital Nat?"

She didn't answer me, "Natalie! I said WHICH HOSPITAL?"

"H-he doesn't want you visiting Mel! He said to stay away! I'm not even s-supposed to let you know h-hes hurt! I j-just thought that-"

"What. Hospital. Is. Clark. At?" I asked again.

"Saint Michael's," she sobbed finally.

I grabbed Will's hand, shut my phone, a ran for his truck.

* * *

Okay so this is chapter four. Maaay not make sense yet, I didn't know if this was too early but here you have it! It'll all come together, give it time.


	5. Everyone's Got A Secret

Will looked at my like I was crazy when I opened the driver's door and climbed in. I held my hand out for the keys. "Chicks don't drive the truck," Will said.

"I'm not another chick Will, give me the keys." I said angrily.

He took my threat seriously and handed me the keys running around the front to hop in the passenger side, "Where are we headed?"

"The airport."

"What? Why?"

"I need to get back home."

"Home where?"

"Tennessee," I answered calmly.

"Look, we don't have money for plane tickets to Chicago, let alone Tennessee Melody, you're insane."

"Fine," I said pulling onto an exit highway route, "we'll drive there."

Will rolled his eyes, "You cannot seriously think I'll let you drive me all the way to freaking Tennessee because your friend called you homesick or something."

"My best friend's brother is in the hospital, Will."

Will sat in silence for a couple of hours while I drove. Finally he poked the stereo button and country filled the air. I glanced at him, "What?" he asked.

"Country? You diss Tennessee but you listen to _country_?"

"I didn't diss Tennessee; I said I didn't want to go."

"And why not?" I asked stopping into a gas station to fill up. I opened the door and hopped out, he got out too probably to stretch his legs or to take a piss.

"It doesn't matter," he answered standing facing a tree with his legs spread shoulder-width apart, "we aren't going to the same town, there's no way."

"We're going to a little town right outside of Nashville."

"Yeah, which?"

"Hendersonville," I answered throwing the gas pump into the gage.

He stopped peeing, "W-who are we going to see?"

"Natalie and Clark Dog, why?"

"…take me home. Please, please take me home."

"No, we're practically there! We aren't turning around now."

"I can't see her, I can't."

"Why not? How do you know Natalie?"

"I…er dated her cousin," he said uncomfortably, I looked at him waiting for him to go on, "Sophie. Her name is Sophie, she lives back at home; that little blond girl that walked into the mall that I kept staring at? Our relationship…it didn't end well."

I shook my head and started inside to pay the gas station guy, Will followed me.

"Please don't make me see Natalie again Melody, please."

"I'm sorry Will, we're half an hour away from Saint Michael's Hospital and we're going."

He stormed back to the truck and sat, pouting.

I got in and drove the rest of the way, once at the hospital I parked and ran out of the car, still in my sports bra and shorts for jogging, I had thrown my hoodie off half way through Kentucky. I got to the front desk and a lady quirked a brow at me, "What room is Clark Dog staying in?" I asked without any breath. Will strolled in, taking his time.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, by marriage."

"Room 315, knock first." She said answering a phone call.

Will and I walked to the elevators and pressed 3. Once there I went to another desk, "Room 315 please?" I asked. The nurse directed me left and smiled, giving me a card with the patient's information on it. Nice hospital.

I knocked on the door and a plump, short, firey haired girl answered the door. She looked at her watch, then back at me and screamed. "Nat!" I cried and hugged her triumphantly.

"Oh hi Mel! Damn I missed you! How'd you get here? I mean you didn't have pla–" she stopped herself and looked over my shoulder at a sheepish Will leaning against the wall across the hall.

"Get in here and shut the door Mel, do you know you're traveling with a rapist!"

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised and she pulled me in and shut the door, "Melody he raped Annabel and then lied to Sophie about it. They were best friends."

I gasped, but not at her story. At Clark, laying there helpless in a hospital bed. A million wires and tubes stuck to him. His eyes bandaged. "Clark," I squeaked.

"M-melody? Dammit Natalie."

"Clark I'm so sorry, I had to come see you…"

"This is all your fault Melody, just leave. Go back to Indiana."

"M-my fault? Clark I haven't done anything…"

"Haven't done anything but screw me over. Or rather, screw Drew over, right?"

My heart tugged and it hurt, "I…Clark I, I don't know what you're talking about." I lied; it killed me to lie to him like this.

"Please!" He cried, "Mark told me all about it. ALL about it! How you and Drew slept together, in our bed Mel. Our bed. I mean honestly, did you think I wouldn't find out? Drew was truthful to Mark, but I couldn't expect that from you? That's why I left you Melody, you couldn't handle a relationship. You just slept around."

"I d-didn't _sleep around_, Clark! It was just Drew! And you had been gone so long…I was lonely!"

"I was in the army Melody, what did you expect me to do? Say 'Fuck you America I've got a girl back home waiting for me,' because I couldn't. Even I wanted to. I couldn't, my father expected me to fight."

"Clark…"

"No, just…please leave."

I wiped tears from my cheeks with my sleeve and exited the room, Natalie sat silent in a chair in the hallway, four down from the wall Will had propped himself against. He looked up, so did she. They both stiffened at the sight of my tears.

"H-he just…he wants t-to be alone f-for a while." I said and damned myself for letting myself cry in front of Will. Will stepped forward, off the wall. Natalie stood frozen in place, I did not cry often.

"N-Nat…go inside okay?" Natalie nodded and silently entered the room, and shut the door behind her. I could hear her whisper screaming at Clark. And if I could hear that, lord knows they heard every single word of our conversation. My heart sunk even more.

"W-what'd you hear?"

"Not much…" Will said, lying.

I held my hand out for the keys, instead Will placed his palm on mine and squeezed, then led me to the elevator and back to the truck.

* * *

Ooookay, I hope this made sense. Hahah, this was an actual real occurance of mine that I encountered. Take that as you will, I didn't sleep with anybody. Keep reading..


	6. Boating

I sat in the bed of the truck until nightfall, holding my legs and analyzing Clark's and my conversation. _Whatever we had…it's over. Gone, all because of Drew. _Itching in the back of my throat caught me off guard, and then I needed to spit. I spit out over the side of the truck Will wasn't leaning against. Again, I needed to spit; I leaned over the side of the truck and heaved, vomited in the parking lot and cried. Cried because my throat burned, my tongue tasted like vomit, Clark hated me, and I had no one.

Will turned to me and then sauntered back into the hospital. He came out about five minutes later in the middle of another heaving session and jumped into the bed of the truck.

He put down a 7 Up next to me and rubbed my back with one hand, while his other held my hair back. I finished heaving and sniffed. He handed me a box of sterile scratchy hospital tissue.

I blew my nose as he popped open the soda.

I took a little sip and sniffed hard, I must have been extremely pathetic because Will gave me that look. "Do you want to stay the night here?"

"In the parking lot?" I asked

"No, in Tennessee."

"Yeah, my uncle doesn't live far from here at all. Right on the lake. He rents out his boat to me for a temporary home if need be."

"A boat? You want to spend the night on a boat."

"It's a yacht, snob."

"Oh...alright."

"What? Do you have a phobia of boats?"

"Drowning…"

"There's a life jacket…and stuff, you'll be fine." I said jumping out of the bed of the truck and sliding into the driver's seat. Will sat still and I turned the key in the ignition and started to go. I pulled out slowly and drove mechanically to my uncle Bill's home in Hendersonville.

I got out of the truck and went to check on Will, he sat with his back against the truck's window staring at the bed's short door. His legs were so long they almost reached all the way across.

"We're here…"

He glanced up at me, then slowly, it seemed like forever, slid down from the truck and dragged his feet behind me all the way up the walk to the front door.

I knocked three times and rang the doorbell, a tall boy with long brown hair opened the door and looked at me in shock. "Buddy!" I screamed and gave him a hug.

He hugged me back and his sister, Bethany peeked her head around the corner. "Melody I knew I heard you!"

"Bethany!" I said running over to hug her tightly also. Will stood awkwardly outside the door. Buddy and Bethany's dad came from around the corner.

"Uncle Jordan! Hey!" I said hugging him, and then his wife in turn.

"You think Uncle Bill would let me and Will crash on the boat tonight? We're on a road trip and just passing through, we gotta get all the way down to Louisiana and back by Wednesday." I chuckled to myself for thinking of the friendly and reasonable lie.

"Oh of course," Said my uncle Jordan.

I smiled at them all and finally looked back at Will, who remained in the doorway. "Everybody this is Will…a friend of mine. I'm staying at his house this summer, because well. You know my mom."

Will stepped in finally and stood beside me, "Hello,"

"Will this is my Uncle Jordan and his wife, their two kids Bethany and Buddy."

Will smiled at each of them as I introduced them. They all smiled back at him warmly but questioningly. I stepped around the room to take in the house, "Where's uncle Bill?"

"Just out and about," Bethany said.

I nodded and spun around, finally in a comfortable place. I looked around and spotted the back door, "Will follow me okay?"

He nodded and followed me out back, I took in the big back yard, the lake, and the boat docked and waiting for me. I couldn't hold back my giant grin.

I glanced back at Will, hands shoved in his pockets. "Will it's a boat, it won't sink."

"Yeah, I know." He said uncomfortably.

I laced my fingers through his and toed him to the boat, bumping shoulders to make him more comfortable.

We shakily stepped onto the boat and he immediately sat down, I tossed him a life jacket. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I actually have an Uncle Bill with a yacht in Tennessee, but I changed my Uncle's name and his kids. Just in case they weren't comfortable or whatever. Again, some of these bits and peices are forreal.


End file.
